total_drama_roleplay_extravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Paintball Deer Hunter
'''Paintball Deer Hunter '''is the 9th episode in Total Drama Island Roleplay. Plot The episode kicks off with Eva who is angered and aware of the sabotage of the team last time and plans to get to the bottom of it, while Harold furious about winning last time stopping his plan to eliminate Eva. Chris explains the next challenge to be Paintball Deer Hunt where each team will have hunters who will use paintball guns and deer where the team thats hits the most of them the most times will win. The Gophers have the advantage with more hunters who are Noah, Katie, Owen and Lindsay and there Deers are Heather, Trent, Gwen, and Leshanwa. The Bass Hunters are Eva, Heather, Duncan, and DJ and there Deer are Tyler, Bridgette, and Harold. Heather orders Lindsay to protect her. Chris gives the deer a 15 minute head start where Tyler and Bridgette go off on there on and so does Harold. Heather waits for Lindsay which Gwen thinks is dumb but Heather argues with her and she eventually gives up and walks off with Trent and Leshawna goes alone. The hunters are unleashed and they all set off in the woods to find the opposing teams deer. Duncan and Courtney go off alone and Eva and DJ go together too. Harold is seen walking in the woods when he smells a smell, he immediately shouts Owen and runs off. Owen appears and Harold tries to attack him but he misses and Owen begins to chase him down. Meanwhile Eva and DJ come across Trent and Gwen and Eva unleashes on them while DJ just stands there. Owen corners Harold at the top of the cliff from the first episode but when Owen charges Harold trips him and he falls off the cliff while Harold escapes. Harold runs past Lindsay and Heather which Heather scolds her for not shooting him. Duncan and Courtney see Leshawna but Duncan tries to kiss Courtney but she kicks him in the kiwis and Leshawna is alerted and she gets out of there. Duncan and Courtney find Heather and try to shoot her but Lindsay jumps in the way and takes the paint balls. Noah and Katie try to shoot Bridgette but Tyler takes the shot and he tells her to run and he later gives Katie and Noah the wrong directions and they head off away from Bridgette. Duncan and Courtney once again find Trent, Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay arguing and they unleash on them as Chris calls the challenge over. Chris concludes that the Bass win due to only Tyler being covered with paint and the entire gophers deer and 2 hunters are covered in paint and mud. Noah scolds the Deer for arguing. The others once again argue and this causes Katie and Noah to have suspicion on weather or not Beth managed to return the cursed tiki back to the island which is she didn't could be causing the teams fall out. Owen confronts Heather and leaves the alliance causing Heather to convince Noah and Katie to work with her and Lindsay to take out the other alliance starting with Owen. That night at the ceremony Owen and Heather are in the bottom 2 where Heather gets the last marshmallow and Owen is eliminated. Owen has a tearful goodbye with the others and he leaves the island as the episode ends. Appearances Primary characters that affected the episode's plot the most. * Heather * Noah * Katie * Lindsay * Owen Trivia and Notes * Owen has fallen off the cliff the most time, which is 2 times. * Tyler was the only deer bass hit while all of the gopher deers were hit. *